Who Am I?
by RockSweetheart
Summary: Things have been weird for Rima ever since she started at Seiyo High. Her grades are perfect, but she seemed to have lost her personality. RIMAHIKO
1. Suspicious

_Who Am I?_

By:RockSweetheart

Things have been weird for Rima ever since she started at Seiyo High. Her grades are perfect, but she seemed to have lost her personality.

Rima's POV

I sat straight in my chair when Nikaidou-sensei called my name for the fifth time.

"Mashiro-san!" He called for the sixth time getting annoyed.

"Here! Gome, Nikaidou-sensei!" I called in my cheery voice.

"Anything wrong, Rima-chan?" a familar voice said beside me.

"No, nothing Nagihiko" I said, my cheeks turning hot. Ever since we started going out, my face starts turning red.

Nagi's Pov

I sighed. Something is wrong for sure, her personality changed again, I thought. A few weeks ago, she was acting like Saya-sama, then like Amu-chan...

"Me, Nikaidou-sensei! Pick me!" Rima yelled to Nikaidou-sensei. She is acting like Yaya-chan. A paper landed on my desk.

_Nagi, talk to Rima. She has gone way too for. Now she's acting like Yaya! This is definetly no PMS. -I blushed- Good thing Yaya isn't here; she would've exploded. I'm concerned about her._

_-Amu-_

I looked at Amu-chan and she nodded. I nodded back.

-After School-

Still Nagi's Pov

Rima was talking to Amu-chan and Ikuto. They were discussing the assign ment. I walked to them.

"Rima-chan, I need to talk to you alone," I said. Amu smiled at me. "S-Sure," she replied. Amu and Ikuto walked away.

Rima's Pov

"Rima, what's up? Your attitude has been changing," Nagi said.

I was caught. "Ok, Nagi, here's the truth. I thought that my personality wouldn't impress you so I tried being Saya and Amu. I saw that you weren't happy so I tried being like Yaya," two big tears dropped from my cheeks. Nagi wiped them away.

"Shh~~Rima-chan, it's okay, I undestand," he said.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do, but you didn't have to do that, you know that I love you just the way you are."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes," then he kissed me.

"I love you, my Rima so don't change" then he kissed me.

"I love you, too" I said.

THE END


	2. Confrontations

_**-After School-**_

**Nagi's POV**

Rima was talking to Amu-chan and Ikuto. They were discussing the homework. Yaya's class finishes early and Kukai's probably still in class. We were all going to the mall after Kukai's done with school. Amu's probably going somewhere with Ikuto. I walked up to them.

"Oh, hi, Nagi, I was just going to talk to you," Rima told me.

"Me too, Rima-chan, I need to talk to you... alone," I said.

Rima blushed.

"Amu, we need to go," Ikuto said with a bored look.

Amu smiled at me and Rima. "Rima-chan, we better get going, Ikuto and I have a study date, seeya at the mall!" Amu-chan said.

"'Kay, guys, bye," Rima said.

"Later, guys," I said.

**Rima's POV**

"Okay, Rima, what's up? Your attitude has been changing, lately" Nagi said as soon as Amu and Ikuto walked away.

"W-w-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Rima, your attitude's been weird these past few weeks. Come on, we both know that secrets won't make a healthy relationship,"

"I know that," I muttered.

"Come on, Rima, out with it,"

"Ok, Nagi, here's the truth," I started, feeling ashamed. "I thought that my comedy-loving personality wouldn't impress you, so I tried being Saya-sama and Amu-chan. I saw that you weren't happy, so I tried being like Yaya," two big tears dropped from my cheeks. Nagi wiped them away.

He laughed softly. "What's so funny?" I demanded weakly.

"You didn't have to do that for me, I undestand"

"Really?"

"Yes, I love you just the way you are, don't change your attitude, kay?"

"Okay," I promised.

"I love you, my Rima so don't change"

Then he kissed me.

"I love you, too" I said.

**Nagi's POV**

_Rinnggg! Riinngg!_

"I got a text from Amu," I said.

"What does it say?" she asked

I showed her.

_wer r u guyz? weve been w8-ing 4 u here. nd yaya nd kukai r also here now. _

"Now let's go to the mall. Better not keep Amu waiting," I said with a smile. Rima nodded.

Together we went to the mall, hand in hand.

**THE END**


End file.
